Tristan and Isolde The ultimate betrayal trilogy:P
by Amanda Girl
Summary: part 1 and 2 in the Tristan and Isolde trilogy
1. Chapter 1

8

Tristan and I SOLDE: the ultimate betrayal trilogy

**Part one: mixed blessing**

"Tristan ", Isolde called through the dark? Hearing no reply Isolde moved further into the shadows "Tristan?" Before Isolde could turn around someone came up behind her, covering her mouth with his left hand to keep her from screaming. "Calm down it's only me." Her fears were almost instantly soothed at the sound of Tristan's voice. Letting her go Isolde turned around and looked Tristan in the eye. "Oh Tristan!" Taking her in his arms Tristan gave her a passionate kiss.

"We are not safe here ", Tristan said when the kiss had ended after an all too brief eternity. Taking Isolde's hand the two lovers vanished into the forest. Once they were sure they were out of sight of any on lookers they let themselves sink onto the grass.

" Are we safe now", she asked?"

"Yes . "

" Good. " Isolde snuggled closer to Tristan laying her head on his shoulder. He held her in his arms for a moment. Then once again he kissed her. She laced her arms around his neck. Tristan flipped her over onto her back and began kissing her neck. Before long they were making love in the grass.

The next morning Isolde woke to find that she was still laying in the grass and that Tristan was still laying next to her. I SOLDE began to panic. _Oh god I must have fallen asleep last night. Oh no what if Mark wonders where I was last night? What do I tell him? _As quickly as she could Isolde gathered up her clothes, put them on and ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to the castle. Once there her plan was to slip into the castle and into her bed before King Mark awoke to find her missing. Her plan backfired however, when Isolde entered the room she found the bed empty. "That's odd why is he not in bed? "

" I could ask you the same . "

" My lord ", Isolde said startled.

" And where may I ask have you been all night? " _what should I say? Should I tell him the truth? No he would surly killed Tristan if you knew. _" I was taking a walk. "

" All night ? "

" The stars were so beautiful last night I must have fallen asleep watching them . " _well that's half true at least. _Mark's only response was a hard stair. A few moments passed and Isolde began to wonder if he was even going to answer at all. _He knows. Oh god he knows. _"Next time ", he said Isolde was suddenly caught off guard by the sound of his voice. "Try not to stay up all night watching the stars. "Once she was sure that he was far enough away I SOLDE breathed a sigh of relief.

That night King Mark held a great feast for all the noblemen in the country.

"Friends let us drink and be merry for tomorrow we may die." There was a loud roar of approval from the guests as they clashed their drinking glasses on the wooden tables. Sitting down Mark signaled for the orchestra to begin. No sooner had he sat down he noticed Isolde fidgeting in her chair beside him. "Are you all right Isolde ", he asked leaning in two whispers in her ear? "Forgive me my lord I seem to be a little distracted."

"Maybe you should go and rest."

"No, I'll be fine I just need some time to gather my thoughts. "As soon as Mark had turned away Isolde's eyes darted around the room. A moment later she saw who she was looking for. She looked just in time to see Tristan sneaking out the back door. "Forgive me my lord I think I will go and rest after all." Getting up Isolde followed Tristan, out of that banquet hall.

When Isolde reached the stone arch that had been their meeting place for as long as I SOLDE has lived in Cornwall she was overjoyed to see Tristan there waiting for her. Smiling she ran to him. "For a moment I thought you'd never come ", Isolde said once she was close enough for him to hear. "You know I will always come to you ", Tristan said taking Isolde into his arms and kissing her. A few hours later Tristan and I SOLDE lay together in the grass contently wrapped in each others arms. "I wish we could stay like this forever… but I know that's impossible!"

"We may not have forever but we should cherish what little time we do have and make it last."

"I should go the feast should be over by now and Mark will wonder where I am, should he come to my room and find me not there. And should he arrive before me he will certainly know of us and what all time we do have will be gone forever." Saying goodbye the two lovers parted ways both praying that fate would not keep them apart for long. That night Isolde let Mark into her bed but even as she lay with the man she called husband she could not erase Tristan from her thoughts.

One week later, Isolde awoke with the dawn and called her ladies in waiting to attend her. "Well my lady it's going to be a lovely day ", one of her ladies in waiting, said while dressing her. But Isolde did not hear her maids' words for her mind was on something else entirely. "I did not bleed today ", she said half to the maid half to herself. " I beg your pardon my lady? "

"I should have bled today but I haven't. For the last four years I have bled the day after the full moon without fail. The full moon has since passed and yet I have not bled. "

"That can only mean one thing my lady you're with child."

"With child…" The words rang hollow in her ears. _With child by whom Mark or… Tristan! It has to be for I only slept with mark once since his return from Rome over a month ago. Oh god what have I done! Mark will surely killed Tristan when he finds out I'm with child. There will be no escape for him this time. Mark will surely know, the child not to be his. _"Get out ", Isolde said snapping back to reality.

"My lady?"

"Out all of you I… I wish to be alone for a moment. "

"Yes my lady ", the maids curtsied and left the room leaving Isolde alone.

Tristan awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Getting up he clumsily made his way to the door. Upon opening it however, he found no one there. Just when he was about to close the door and go back to bed Tristan noticed an unmarked note laying in the doorway. Picking it up the brought it inside, wondering who it was from. Breaking the seal he read it to himself silently.

_I need to see you. Meet me in the garden in an half an hour. It's important_

_Isolde_

_Isolde . Something wrong otherwise she would not risk contacting me like this. _With that in mind Tristan dressed himself as quickly as he could, saddling his horse he road off towards the garden.

Isolde walked silently through the garden. She came upon a rose, bending down she took in the flowers sweet scent. Plucking the flower from the blush , twirling the delegate flower in her hand before placing it in her hair. Suddenly Isolde felt someone lightly brush her hand. Startled Isolde turned around and was almost immediately relieved to find Tristan standing next to her. "Tristan!"

"I didn't mean to scare you ", he said leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lip.

Isolde backed away shaking her head forbiddingly. "What's wrong ", he asked? Almost as it in reply Isolde broke down in tears. "Isolde what's the matter? "

" Something has happened Tristan something that will change our lives forever. "

" What are you talking about? "

" Please don't make this any harder then it already is. "

" I don't understand. "

" Tristan ", she sobbed " I'm with child. "

" With child? "

" Oh Tristan please don't hate me. "

" Hate you we both knew this would happen someday Mark needs an heir "

" No Tristan you don't understand. "

" What's to understand you're carrying Mark's child. "

"No Tristan you're the only one I've let into my bed for well over a month save once."

"Well if I'm the only one you've let into your bed and you're with child than that must mean…" I SOLDE began to cry harder.

"I'm sorry Tristan please forgive me."

"It's not your fault I'm the one to blame. "

"We're both to blame you and I together made this child it is both our responsibility. " they held each other in silence for a moment both afraid to speak as if speaking would make their harsh reality the all the more real. After a few moments however, Isolde finally got up the courage to speak. " Tristan what are we going to do? "

"We'll figure out something . "

" Tristan, I'm so scared. "

" Don't be everything will work out fine you'll see. "

" Hold me. "

Laughter filled the dreary halls as King Mark passed by. An icy feeling washed over him almost as if he were walking through a graveyard at midnight. This was the third time today that a conversation stopped as soon as he entered the room. _There's something strange going on here I can feel it. _Just then Mark spotted a serving maid in the next room. " You", he called after her. But the woman just kept walking. " You" , he called again. No response "You stop! " everyone came to a halting stop, all eyes were now on Mark. " You come here," he said to the startled maid who was now fleeing the room. "It's all right I'm not going to hurt you there's no need to be afraid, I'd just like ask you a few questions" the woman came forward hesitatingly. Mark took her aside, drawing her into a corner. " I'll get right to the point. Why does everyone become silent whenever I enter the room?"

"It is not my place to say sir "

"It is if I deem it so. "

" I should not get involved with matters that concern the Queen. "

"Matters that concern the Queen? "

" I've said too much. "

"No, please continue. "

" the Queen .. . is with child. "

"With child are you certain? "

"She has ceased to bleed my lord. " Mark nodded.

"Tell no one we have spoken. " Mark walk away.

"Well good night ", Isolde said getting into bed.

"Goodnight Isolde ", Mark said kissing her passionately.

"What was that for? "

"Does a man need a reason to kiss his wife?"

"No, I was just a little surprised that's all . "

"Isolde you have made me very happy, very happy. "

" what a talking about? "

"Isolde there's no need to pretend anymore I already know. "

"Know? Know about what? "

"I know about the baby Isolde ." Isolde stopped in her tracks and her heart skipped a beat. _He knows about the baby? But how who could have told him? _

"Isolde I'm not angry did you think I would be? This is the happiest day of my life. " He kissed her again. _He thinks the child is his! Oh thank god Tristan is safe! _"Forgive me my lord but I fear I must rest I'm feeling a little weary. "

"Of course you need your rest. " turning off the light Mark and Isolde went to sleep.

In the weeks that followed Isolde's pregnancy she became increasingly on edge snapping at everyone (even Mark who took it as a mood swing.) Despite her ill temperament Mark never left her side, catering to her every whim and showering her with gifts. But she found no comfort in any of these things. Even on the rare occasions that Isolde was able to break away and visit Tristan she found no comfort in her lovers arms. In the same way that Isolde was suffering Mark was feeling and increasing joy that could not diminish with time. Besides giving Isolde her every hearts desire Mark also was planning two coronations one before the baby's birth and one for after the baby is born. And just when Isolde thought she couldn't take anymore of Mark's frivolous spending Mark came to her and gave her money to get whatever she needed to"fix up" the baby's room. Isolde smiled and took the money, although outwardly she looked pleased inside she was screaming. _He spends money like a madman and the child isn't even his. _But could she really blame him? After all he was a kind man was and this as far as he knew was his first child (and Isolde planned to keep it that way.) So the man deserves to be happy and the last thing Isolde would ever want is to hurt him. So

Isolde would go and buy things she needed this baby is coming whether she liked it or not anyway so she might as well be prepared for it. Then an idea came to her, she would ask Tristan to help her shop. _At least in this small way he could be the father he will never be allowed to be. _

Tristan and Isolde walked through the unusually empty streets of the market searching for the items on the list that Mark had given her. "Well I think that

Everything. "

"No wait we forgot something."

"What could we possibly have forgotten?"

"We've forget a baby cradle."

"But it's not on the list."

"But then where is the baby going to sleep?"

"Well maybe Mark has already gotten a baby cradle."

"No, I would have known if he had."

"Really how so?"

"Because he would have put it in the baby's room." Isolde began walking towards a cart she knew sold furniture. "It's closed."

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow."

"No tomorrow is the coronation."

"Then I will have to build you one. You will have it before the coronation tomorrow." When Isolde turned around she found that Tristan was gone.

When Tristan returned to the keep he immediate began work on the cradle for

Isolde. Tristan worked tirelessly through night, never stopping for an instant. Finally by dawn the cradle was complete. Sanding off the last of the rough edges Tristan looked over what he had done. It was perfect Isolde was sure to love it. Taking the cradle Tristan walked to the castle and quietly crept into Isolde's room careful not to wake her he gently placed the cradle in the corner of the room. Then as carefully as before he snuck out of the room. When Isolde awoke a few hours later she found the cradle where Tristan had left it and knew immediately who it was from. _Oh Tristan thank you! Its perfect, think you._

Tristan stood watching the river with his hands behind his back. Feeling a cool breeze brush the back of his neck he knew someone was behind him. Turning he saw

Isolde standing there with a smile on her face. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him gently. "The cradle is lovely thank you, "I SOLDE said once their lips had parted.

"I knew you'd like it."

"Tristan I was thinking you know about a name for the baby and I was thinking if it's a girl I want to name her Cassandra."

"And if it's a boy?"

"It's not going to be a boy."

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell ... call it mothers intuition."

"Alright then Cassandra it is."

"I don't know what do you think?"

"Does it really matter what I think?"

"Well it's your baby too."

"And I'm not the one who will be raising it Mark will you should ask him"

"But I'm asking you. Tristan however indirectly I want you to be a part of this child life… that is if you want to be." In that moment Tristan went up to Isolde and kissed her, telling her everything she needed to know. "Do you want to feel it kick ", she asked once the kiss had ended? Tristan rested his right hand on Isolde's abdomen a moment later Tristan fell a swift vibration and knew that the baby kicked.

That night Isolde awoke with a sharp pain in her stomach. Getting up from the bed Isolde made her way to the bathroom. She wasn't even halfway there when she felt warm liquid stream down the side of her leg. Isolde screamed. In the next room Mark heard her scream and jolted up right in bed. "Isolde? "No response. Getting up from bed Mark called to her again. "Isolde? " just then Mark found her collapsed on the floor "Isolde what's wrong? "

" Baby… coming. "

" Now the doctors say we have at least another month? "

" Hurry! "

" Stay there Isolde I'm going to get help. Stay there. " Mark got up and ran out of the room.

The nurse maid's hurried Isolde into the birthing room, putting her on the bed and getting her into the birthing position they prepared her for what lay ahead.

" Alright my lady when you feel the first contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." The first contraction hit.

" Ahhh !"

" Good girl push again "

"Ahhhhhh! " A second contraction hit.

" Again. "

" I can't… I can't do it. "

"Yes you can come on your almost there . "

"Ahhhh!"

" I see the head ", another nurse made said .

"One more push and you're done it will all be over soon. You just need to push. " A third contraction hit. " Push! "

" Tristan! " The next thing she heard was the sound of a baby crying.

"It's a girl my lady. "

" Cassandra ", she said after collapsing on the pillow. The nurse maid's cut the baby's umbilical cord and cleaned her off, wrapping her in a blanket. "Would you like to hold her my lady?" Isolde nodded weekly. The nurse maid who had wrapped her handed her into the arms of her mother. " She so beautiful . Hello Cassandra welcome to the world and all that it is"

"My lady are you ready to let the King come and see his daughter now?" _Yes he will like see his daughter now won't he? Maybe he'll see his so called daughter looks nothing like him. Yes, let him come in and sees for himself. _"My lady should I bring him? My lady? "

"Yes bring him in." The nursemaid curtsied and opened the door.

"She's ready for you now my lord." Mark entered the room; rushing to her bedside he kissed her gently. "Your daughter my lord Cassandra ", one of the nurse maids said coming up behind him. The nurse made handed Cassandra into the arms of her father.

"She looks so delicate. She's so beautiful just like her mother ", he said smiling down at

Isolde . "Well I'll let you rest."Kissing both mother and daughter on the forehead Mark left the room.

When Isolde had finally recovered and was able to get out of bed Mark through a feast in honor of their new child. Ever since Cassandra was born Mark would not let her out of his sight and the feast was no exception. He paraded her around showing her off to all the barons. Indeed he was proud of her! Isolde watched from afar and marveled at the way he showed her off as if she were a precious Jewell. Then, from the corner of her eye I SOLDE saw Tristan leaving the banquette hall _It's time Cassandra meets her true father. But how to get her away from Mark? _Getting up

Isolde walked towards Mark still unsure of what to tell him when she took Cassandra away to see Tristan. "Isn't she just the sweetest little gem? Oh Isolde I was just telling the barons here how beautiful our daughter is. "

"She is beautiful ", Isolde agreed. "but her beauty won't do her any good if she goes hungry now will it?"

"Your right of course shall I send for a wet nurse ", mark asked looking around the room?

"No! I mean I'll take her to her there's no need to disturb the women and make her come all this way, besides I need the exercise. "

"As you wish but don't be long ", he said handing Cassandra to her mother.

"I won't. " with that Isolde left the room.

" Tristan? Tristan are you here? " a hand gripped Isolde's. shoulder and slowly turned her around. " Tristan! "

"How do you feel? "

"Better now tired maybe I missed you. "

"And who is this ", Tristan asked gesturing toward the baby in her arms.

" Tristan meet Cassandra your daughter. Would you like to hold her?" Tristan nodded.

Isolde placed the tiny infant in the arms of her father. Tristan smiled. "She's so beautiful! She has your eyes. " They both laughed . " I'll never forget this moment . The happiest days of my life. " Tristan kissed her with passion that Isolde had not felt in many months. " I should go Mark will be expecting me back. " Isolde turned to go but Tristan stopped her. " I love you Isolde . "

"And I you Tristan. " Tristan watched her leave and a pain gripped his heart. Once he was sure she was out of sight Tristan turned and walked away. A woman stepped out of the shadows. After Isolde had left the banquet hall Mark had found a wet nurse and sent her to feed Cassandra. She had followed Isolde out and hid behind the bushes when she saw Tristan appear. she had heard everything! What would she do now? If she told the King what she had seen the Queen would surely be killed. And on the other hand if she didn't report what she had seen it could mean her own life . No she would not tell the King what she had seen. She would wait till the time was right then she would do her duty and let him know the truth. But the question was would that time ever be right?

**To be continued with part two: True origins**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two: True origins **

The waves rolled in and out in an unchanging motion. Princess Cassandra watched as the waves clashed against the rocks, spraying her with a light mist. She reveled in it, never tiring of the salty smell in the air. Although she was only nine years old she often came out here by herself to be alone. Whenever she would fight with her father she would always come out here to be alone and think. Most times that she would lose all track of time and someone would have to come and fetch her. "I knew I would find you out here." Cassandra's head turned at hearing a familiar voice. "Tristan!" "

"What are you doing out here alone? Your father won't be pleased to hear you've been out here alone again. "

"Please don't tell him Tristan please ", Cassandra said making her face into a cute little pout that she knew Tristan could not resist. "Oh alright I won't it will be our little secret."

"Oh thank you Tristan! Thank you! "

"But next time tell someone where you're going."

"All right Tristan I will I promise."

"Now let's get you home before your mother starts to worry and send out a search party", Tristan said getting up and putting Cassandra on his back. "Up we go."

" Tristan? "

" Yes Cassandra? "

" One day I'm going to leave this place and see the world." Tristan laughed.

" I believe you will but right now we have to get you home for dinner. "

" I love you Tristan. "

" I love you too Cassandra. I love you too. "

"Tristan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never leave me no matter what happens."

"I promise you Cassandra no matter what happens I will never leave your side as long as you live."

_Seven years later…_

"Seven years! Seven years of war that has left us just utterly and totally defenseless against the Irish forces. Even though it has been many years since Donnchadh's death the new Irish King Mandalaous is still attacking our shores. What do we do? How do we stop this madman from destroying everything we've worked so hard to build? The only way we stand a chance of saving ourselves is through an alliance. "

"An alliance with whom ", asked one of the barons?

"With the only allies we have of course, France."

" And what kind of alliance are you proposing? "

"I propose our two countries become one through marriage. I'll give my daughter Cassandra to the heir to the French thrown. "

"will she ever agree to such a union? "

" She will do her duty of course . "

The waves clashed against the cliff leading to the rocky bottom below. Cassandra sat watching the sea resting her hand against her check. How peaceful it is out here, but soon Cassandra's peaceful world would be turned upside down. Cassandra heard the sound of footsteps behind her. " Have you come to fetch me Tristan ", Cassandra asked without looking behind? " Your father would speak with you. "

" Must I leave my peaceful surroundings every time my father wants a word with me Tristan ? "

" He is your father and King it is your duty. "

"Duty how I hate the word… oh if only I could live in a world without duty. "

"Such a place does not exist ", Tristan said solemnly. " Now come do not keep your father waiting ".

" I will follow you. "

" Don't be long . " Tristan turned and left leaving Cassandra alone. Once she was sure that he was gone Cassandra breathed a heavy sigh.

"Am I to marry a man I've never met for the purpose that you might have an ally in your fight against the Irish, my own people? "

" The Irish are not your people Cassandra, we are your people. "

" My mother's from Ireland so am I not Irish as well? "

"Your mother may be from Ireland but you Cassandra, you are English. You were born here and have lived here all your life you are English no matter how much you try to deny it. "

" But surely I'm worth more to you then some trinket to be traded at your pleasure "

" Cassandra you are worth more to me than you'll ever know. Believe me if I were just your father I would let you marry who you choose, but the fact of the matter is I am also your King and as such I have an obligation to my people. And you as my daughter are likewise bound. "

" I wish we could live in a place with out duty, without obligations. "

" We all do Cassandra . We all do. "

After leaving the meeting with her father Cassandra set off towards the refuge of the sea. Picking up any rocks she could find she hurled them into the sea screaming so loud that her screams seemed to echo through the empty beach. Her thoughts were spinning. How could he do this to her? Wasn't she worth more to him then a prize he could get away when it suited him? Did he even care for her at all? Peering down into the blue depths of the sea Cassandra gazed at her reflection, not recognizing the face looking back at her. Just when she was about to look away Cassandra saw another reflection in the water. Cassandra turned around to find Tristan standing behind her. " I take it that the meeting with your father didn't go very well?"

" I am to marry the Prince of France."

" Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say? I'm marring someone I don't even know and all you can say is oh?"

"Calm down Cassandra, it all going to be okay."

"No I will not calm down and it's not going to all be okay. I am marring someone halfway across the world and will probably never see you or my mother again." She began to cry. "Hold me Tristan, please? Please hold me Tristan?" Tristan took Cassandra into his arms and rocked her gently.

That night Tristan and Isolde met at their secret rendezvous and made love. Now the two lovers lay warm in each others embrace. " Tristan", Isolde asked looking into her lovers eyes? " What's wrong with Cassandra? She had hardly spoken in a word all day. She hardly touched her food at dinner and then went directly to her room afterwards."

"She has been arranged to marry the Prince of France."

" Arranged? Arranged by whom? "

"Who else, Mark. "

"Well surely he would have said something. He wouldn't t just arrange something without telling me first at least where our daughter is concerned. Who is she promised to? "

" Alexander, the Prince of France. "

" France? Why France? "

" France is our only ally against Ireland. If Cassandra were to marry the heir to the French thrown we would stand a better chance of defeating the Irish. "

"But I thought we were at peace with Ireland? "

"We were until your uncle Mandalaous came to the thrown. "

"But I don't understand my uncle has always been peaceful with England. "

"Up until now he was. "

"What changed? "

" Lust for power maybe? There can be many reasons why a good man turns bad. "

" I just can't believe it. "

"Men change. "

"And now the cycle begins again. In the same way I had to marry Mark to bring peace now so must our daughter. I was so hoping that she would break the cycle, now she's repeating it. "

"So was I my love . So was I. "

There was a knock at the door leading to Cassandra's apartment as the maids put on the finishing touches to her outfit. "Come in." A moment later Mark appeared in the room. "Are you ready to meet your betrothed", he asked?

"We're almost done here . "

"No that's not what I meant, are _you _ready? "

"If you mean an I ready to leave the only home I have ever known and go halfway across the world to marry a man I've never met them the answer is no I'm not. "

" We all must do things we do not want to do Cassandra, but one day you will understand why it has to be this way . "

"No I will never understand. I will never understand why my own father gives me away like some kind of chattel. Why I must leave my home and go to place I've never been to just so you can win a war. That I will never understand. " Mark nodded sadly and left the room.

Later that night a feast was held in honor of Cassandra's betrothal to Prince Alexander of France. There was music playing And people were dancing and drinking wine. Then Mark got up, and signaled for the music to stop. Hearing that the music had stopped the people stop dancing and gave Mark there full attention. "Friends you were all invited here today to celebrate a union not only between two people but two kingdoms. The union between my daughter Cassandra and Prince Alexander of France,

this marriage will unite our two Kingdoms against the Irish threat that has been plaguing us for so long. For the first time since the Romans, Britain will stand united. " There was a loud roar of approval from the guesses. " Cassandra? " getting up from her seat beside him Cassandra came to stand aside her father. Taking Cassandra 's hand Mark motioned for Alexander to come beside her. Then Mark joined her hand to his. " I yield this woman into the hands of France. "

" I Alexander, will take this woman as my wife and Queen. " unseen by the crowd a woman made her way to the front of the room. "Wait! " dead silence washed over the room.

"Who is it who intrudes on this assembly? "

"Forgive me my lord . My name is Octavia I worked as a wet nurse for your daughter when she was but an infant. My lord she cannot marry the Prince of France. "

"And why not? "

"Because she's not your daughter! " Everyone in the room gasped and Cassandra looked at her father puzzled. "Then if she's not my daughter whose daughter is she?"

" She is the daughter of Sir Tristan."

"Tristan… How could Tristan be Cassandra's father that would have to mean… "A look of shock passed over Mark's face. "No, it's not true it can't be you're lying! Mother tell her it's not true." Silence. "It's not true! Tristan?" Silence. Cassandra stormed off. Mark stood there in stunned silence for a moment. "Well if you are not able to prove that this woman is your daughter then there is no alliance with this Kingdom" Signaling for his men to follow the King of France took his leave. After being disgraced in front of the other barons Mark turned to his guard. "Cease them!" Putting Tristan and Isolde under arrest the guards carried the two lovers off to the dungeon.

"But she's not of Mark's blood. "

"But father that doesn't matter. Listen to me—"

"I will not have a bastard born of an unfaithful whore and a treasonous knight on the French thrown. "

"But surely father you can see that…" Cassandra's head was spinning. How long have they been going on like this? Hours, days? She couldn't be sure. As if it wasn't enough to learn that the man who Cassandra had called father all her life wasn't really her father at all, that Tristan the man whom she looked on as a friend was the one who really sired her now she had to stay here and listen to men decide her future for her once again, to decide if she was even good enough to be queen of anywhere let alone France. _I'm not even his daughter and still even now he tries to decide my future for me. _Suddenly the sound of sharp voices brought Cassandra back to reality. "I will not have the daughter of a whore on my thrown."

"But surely the daughter of Britain's hero is worth more than a daughter of one mere King. Think father the daughter of Sir Tristan, the man who defeated the Irish champion and loved by all as a hero is far more precious than the daughter of a King of some insignificant country." Silence fell over the room as the King thought this over. Moments passed with no reply until everyone thought that he wouldn't reply at all, and then suddenly the King nodded his head slowly. "Thank you father." Alexander turned to acknowledge Cassandra. "And to finish where we left off lady, I take you as my Queen and wife." He extended his hand for her to take. After a moment's hesitation she placed her hand in his.

After leaving the meeting with her husband- to- be Cassandra headed straight for the dungeon to talk to Tristan. But even as she headed towards the guards guarding Tristan's cell she wasn't exactly sure why. Cassandra's thoughts were all a blur in her head. _Why did I have to find out this way? Oh Tristan, mother why didn't you tell me sooner? Were you waiting until I was ready? Oh why am I going to see him? He betrayed me! I need answers that's why. I need answers. _Turning the corner Cassandra saw two guards in front of the cell that Tristan was being held in. Putting on a brave face Cassandra approached the guards , once the guards caught sight of her they bowed their heads and respect. "Open the door I want to speak with the prisoner."

"At once my lady. " One of the guards drew the keys from his pocket, fumbling with them nervously trying to unlock the door so the princess could go inside. Finally finding the right key that guard unlock the door and cleared the way for her to enter. "Thank you. "A moment later Cassandra heard the sound of the cell door closing behind her. Cassandra surveyed the room. The room itself was almost completely dark, the only light coming from a small window at the top of the wall. As Cassandra's eyes grew more accustomed to the light she could vaguely make an out a man's shape hidden in the shadows. "Tristan ", she called through the dark?

"Cassandra is that you?"

"Yes Tristan I am here."

"Come into the light where I can see you." stepping forward uneasily Cassandra met Tristan's sad gaze. "I came here to ask… I mean I…. I wanted to know is what the woman said true? Are you my father?" There was no answer. "Please Tristan I need to know." Tristan looked down unable to meet her questioning gaze.

"Yes Cassandra, yes I am."

"So it's true then."

"We never meant to deceive you Cassandra."

"Why didn't you ever tell me then? Didn't I deserve to know the truth? "

"Yes I suppose you did but under the circumstances Cassandra, it just wasn't possible."

"What do you mean?"

"When your mother found out she was with child she hadn't been in Mark's bed for a month, so she knew with absolute certainty that I was the one who got her wish child."

"Well if that were the case why did she tell her husband she was with child?"

"She didn't. Somehow word got around and Mark heard it from one of the servants. So naturally Mark thought the child his and we thought it best that he was kept believing that, otherwise are lives were forfeit. We never intended for you to know we had decided long ago that I would raise you from a distance. "

"And the woman what of her? How did she find out? "

"She must have been one of you're nurse maids when you were an infant and must have over heard something I really can't be sure."

"Tristan do you love my mother?"

"More than my own life."

"Oh Tristan I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"You're being treated like a common criminal and the only crime you have committed is being in love."

"Your mother and I always knew this day would come, we both knew the risks when all this began. We both knew what we were getting into, but never in our wildest dreams did we think there would be a child involved." Tears began to weal up in Cassandra's eyes.

"Oh Tristan please don't leave me please. I need you. "

"Cassandra you need to be strong. Whatever happens you need to be strong. Cassandra promises me you'll be strong. "

"I promise Tristan. Tristan will you do something for me? "

"Anything Cassandra, anything."

"Hold me." Tristan took Cassandra into his arms and stroke her hair trying to sooth her fears away. "Never fear everything will be alright Cassandra, my daughter."

Cassandra was on her way to her room when she heard loud voices coming from the council chamber. Recognizing Mark's voice Cassandra huddled next to the crack in the door so as to hear what was being discussed. "They betrayed you Mark they must be punished."

"Never mind that Tristan and Isolde lied to you not to mention they've put their love child on you for sixteen years."

"They are both the part of me I can't harm than it's just not in me."

"But you can't just stand by and do nothing do you want the people to think you're weak?"

"If that's what they want to believe then so be it I will not harm them."

"That if you will not execute them then at least give them the chance to prove themselves innocent."

"What do you propose? "

"The ordeal by fire . "

"But no one has ever survived the ordeal by fire. "

"So? "

"So that's no better than killing then! In fact that is killing them. "

"What other alternative do we have? "

"Banishment. "

"And let them live out their lives in each other's arms? Don't you see Mark that's exactly what they want? "

"You don't have any other choice sir it's either public execution or ordeal by fire. " Mark thought for a moment then nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Than I choose the ordeal by fire. " At hearing those words Cassandra's heart stopped. _Ordeal by fire? Mother… Tristan. Oh god do not take them from me please. I have to get them out of here I have to save them! _

That night Cassandra made her way to the prison. Slipping past the sleeping guards Cassandra carefully loosened the keys off of the guards belt and carefully unlock Tristan's cell door. Hearing the jangling of the keys Tristan awoke from a fitful sleep. Before Tristan could investigate the cell door swung open and Tristan could hear the sound of footsteps. The next moment was one of relief as Tristan heard a familiar of voice call his name. " Cassandra is that you? " he asked?

"Hurry Tristan we must hurry. "

"I don't understand what's going on? "

"The King has decreed that you and mother are to go through the ordeal by fire tomorrow. No one has ever survived the ordeal l by fire. If you want to live you'll come with me now. Here are the keys free my mother then meet me by the river. Hurry! Dawn is almost upon us we don't have much time. "

"But what about the guards? "

".I'll take care of them, now go. "

When Tristan and Isolde finally made it to the river they saw Cassandra there waiting for them with a boat. Isolde looked at the boat and then at Cassandra. "But where are we to go? "

"Away, far away as far as possible. Anywhere but here it isn't safe for you here any longer. " Just then Cassandra looked up and saw at least twenty torches in the distance. "They've found you, you must hurry! " Tristan helped Isolde into the bout.

"Cassandra you always be in our hearts and know that we love you. "

"You must go. " Cassandra pushed the boat off the shore and watched it float away. "I love you too mother . " When Cassandra turned back around she saw Mark and at least twenty men in arms. "Where did they go Cassandra? "

"Somewhere safe somewhere you can't hurt them. "

"What are you talking about Cassandra? "

"I know what you were going to do I heard you talking to your baron I know that you were going to put them through the ordeal by fire and I couldn't let you do that I had to save them. "

"Then if you were paying attention you would have known that I tried everything in my power to spare their lives. "

"Whether you did or not it makes no difference because in the end you agreed to it and I will never forgive you for that as long as I live. " Cassandra stormed off.

Tristan and Isolde's boat drifted calmly on the glass like water. Both lovers were fast asleep, both exhausted from the previous night. Although the glossy water showed no sign that there ever had been a storm. Their little fishing boat was nearly ripped in two by one of the biggest storms either of them had ever seen. Suddenly they were both jolted awake when their boat collided with a rock. "What was that ", Tristan asked rubbing his eyes? Isolde sat up and viewed her surroundings. She knew instantly where they were. "Tristan it's Ireland! It's home. "

One week later Cassandra and Alexander were married in a grand procession Cassandra crossed the river on a grand barge stepping out from the boat onto the top she could barely keep the tears out of her eyes when Mark reached for hand and put it into the hand of her new husband Prince Alexander of France . It wasn't so much of the fact that she was getting married to a man she hardly knew that brought the tears to her eyes as it was the fact that her mother and Tristan in were not there. As a little girl Cassandra had always imagined her mother helping her put on her wedding dress and Tristan there to give her a way. _But that was just a foolish little girl's fantasy, _she told herself. And continued on with the ceremony . Now Cassandra sat by the window in her room dressed in a nightgown awaiting her husband's arrival . now all alone in her room she stared at that the moon and couldn't help but wonder where her mother and Tristan were at this very moment. _We'll wherever you are I know that you are safe and need not feel ashamed to be in each other's arms. _Just then Cassandra heard footsteps behind her turning around she saw her husband waiting silently for her. "My lord ", he said not meeting his eyes. "There's no need for all of that lady. Call me Alexander. "

"Alright Alexander. "

**To be continued with : Part three: Redemption **


End file.
